


Supergirl Secret Santa

by supersluthor



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersluthor/pseuds/supersluthor
Summary: I've not written much fic so I have no idea how this turned out but I hope you like it!Based on this prompt: Alex and Maggie go undercover as a couple after Maggie turned her down but before they got together.





	Supergirl Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bathtimefunduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathtimefunduck/gifts).



“Hush Hush” - Avril Lavigne

I didn’t mean to kiss you,  
You didn’t mean to fall in love.

I never meant to hurt you,  
We never meant for it to mean this much.

Hush, hush, now…

I wanted to keep you  
forever next to me,

You know that I still do,  
And all I wanted was to believe.

Hush, hush, now…

So go on, live your life,  
So go on, say goodbye.

So many questions but I don’t ask why,  
So this time I won’t even try.

Hush, hush, now.

 

 

When Alex Danvers was a little girl, the holidays were something she always looked forward to with great anticipation. Midvale was always a beautiful town, with its rolling, effervescent sea, its quaint and colorful shops, and its many coordial inhabitants, but in the winter months the town was decorated with beautiful displays that put everyone in a good mood the moment they saw them.

Big white snowflakes and hand-woven wreaths were hung on every lamp post, tree trunk, and even stop sign. Strands of twinkling lights hung overhead, sweeping from tree to tree and bathing passersby in a gentle glow that reflected the stars above. There was even a parade that marched through the streets on their way to the annual Christmas Tree Lighting in the town greenway.

Her parents always drove her inland, past the markets and hotels, until the grass turned a deep green and the salt in the air was replaced with pine trees and candy canes. It was a trip that was always looked forward to, because it was the one time Alex could just be herself.

Life at the Danvers was fascinating, and sometimes even magical, as her parents knew so much about the stars above and all the history held within them, and often told her stories of myths and legends when she was young. As she grew, so did her desire to learn, and she easily read through the textbooks and articles that her astrophysicist parents kept around the house.

But it has always been clear to her that she had a legacy to follow and, in her own time, fulfill. Her name was known in academic circles just because of who her parents were. Of course, they talked about theories and equations when they were working, but at parties and conventions it was polite to ask about one’s family, and Alex came up. Usually her name was accompanied by contemplation about what Ivy League she would attend or which branch of physics or astrology or biochemical-something-or-other she might go into.

And for Alex, the science was never a problem. She was smart, that much was obvious, but more than that, she was so, so eager. Eager to learn, eager to please, eager to study and practice and learn all that she could. It was her world. In it she had been born and raised, and it made sense to her.

But it was the pressure that she found difficult to handle. There was so much that was expected of her, and she wasn’t sure she wanted it in the first place. Jeremiah understood that. With her father she was free to talk and laugh and be herself, not only in her studies but outside of them too. Together they could look at flaming balls of gas suspended in space and they could also just look at the stars.

Eliza, though she loved her daughter, was never subtle about what she expected. She was always insistent upon what Alex could do if she only tried, blind to how hard Alex was already trying, getting two hours of sleep a night for the sake of studying. In the beginning, it was because she loved it, but the older she grew, the more it became about reaching for the just out of reach galaxy that was being good enough. When Jeremiah died it was like the part of herself that was young and free and had hope in the world died too.

It didn’t come back until Kara came into their lives. She and Alex walked hand in hand through the fields of fir trees, Eliza in tow, as Alex explained all of their traditions to Kara just as she had asked. She told her about the way it was when she was little, and Jeremiah would chase little Alex through the rows of pines, darting to and fro, giggling helplessly as he caught up to her.

“This one daddy!” She would shriek, running up to the nearest tree and grabbing onto the branches as best as her tiny hands could manage while Jeremiah tickled her sides.

“This one?” Eliza asked, picking her up and twirling her around, before sitting her down on her hip. “Are you going to help me decorate it?”

And Alex would nod as fast as she could, her feet kicking with excitement as she urged her parents to hurry up and take the tree home so she could put all the ornaments exactly where she wanted to, mapping out constellations with the sparkly stars.

The Christmas after Jeremiah died, when her and Kara were still fighting relentlessly and she felt further from Eliza than ever, Alex was miserable. Miserable and utterly, utterly alone. Kara brought the Christmas magic back to her. It was never about Santa Claus and his flying reindeer - they were the scientific sort, after all - it was about being together. And, for one day of the year, being finally, finally enough.

This is what Alex wanted to share with Kara during the holiday season. They picked out a tree together, and Alex showed her how the sap smelled distinctly winterlike, and explained that she’d never be able to smell it again without thinking of the festivities they celebrated together.

She showed her how to decorate the tree. Of course, they argued about that, as sisters do; which ornament goes where, and why, and how. At one point, Alex got frustrated and poked Kara in the back with a pointed star, only slightly disappointed in the knowledge that she could bring her no harm. Eventually Eliza set them to work making new ornaments, and it was somewhere between Alex telling Kara about the Milky Way and Kara telling Alex about her own star system that Alex realized, for the first time since she lost her father, she was home again.

Though she missed him terribly, and knew she always would, she no longer missed him alone. And that's what Christmas meant to the Danvers. When Alex and Kara moved to National City, is was Kara who dragged Alex down the bustling sidewalks, practically floating with joy as they hurried towards the city square where the holiday display was set up.

It was a huge event; the tree was nearly as tall as the surrounding skyscrapers, and Kara had to fight the urge to fly up and get a better look. It was decorated in glitter and gold, red and green ornaments, blue and silver ribbons, many, many lights, and even miniature statues that represented various organizations or historical events related to the city. 

People from all corners of the metropolis added their own ornaments as well. The DEO was, of course, a secret organization, but Vasquez always snuck a spare badge in where no one could see, usually behind the House of El crest that Kara hung between the branches. At night, it glowed so bright that Kara could see the light from her apartment window.

When Eliza came down for the holidays, they would walk together, huddling close in the cold, to see the square and enjoy the joyful atmosphere. They always sat on one of the benches on the greenery with a cup of cocoa kept warm by Kara and talked until they ran out of things to say. Sitting there in the dark and cold, surrounded by the warmth of one another and gazing up at the huge tree in front of them, Alex could feel Jeremiah, and she thought about Eliza and Kara and J’onn and even Winn and James, too. All of the people whom she had come to love. All of the people who made this her home. And she was no longer alone.

Until this year. Because as much as she hated to admit it, as much as it killed her inside to even think about it, there was someone missing. Someone that she feared she couldn’t live without. Yes, she had Kara, and Eliza, and her friends at the DEO, but as hard as she tried she couldn’t keep away that horrible ache that ate at her heart from the inside out whenever she couldn’t stop herself from thinking about the one thing she really wanted for Christmas.

Maggie Sawyer.

Maggie, Maggie, Maggie. Maggie, the tiny, small town cop who was so, so big in Alex’s world. MAggie, who was so strong and so selfless and so, so beautiful. Maggie, who had shown Alex who she was, and opened up and whole world that Alex had never before known. Maggie, who didn’t, couldn’t, and would never want her. Simply because she was Alex Danvers.

Alex, who used to be - and, frankly, still is - a big fish in a pretty decent pond. Despite everything that she had gone through, all her mistakes and sacrifices and shortcomings, she had turned out pretty alright. And once Eliza realized that, they got along better than ever. She was going what she was meant to do: heading the front line of scientific innovation of the stars, though not quite like she had imagined it. Even better, she was saving lives, and protecting Kara as best she could. She was everything she needed to be.

And it still wasn’t enough, because all Maggie could see was the lost little girl that she used to be. And it didn’t help that, despite her best efforts, Alex melted into nothing short of a gay mess the moment Maggie walked into the room. Frosty had nothing on her when it came to the girl she liked...and perhaps, even loved.

But that would be ridiculous. Alex didn’t know her that well, not really. After all, it hadn’t been long since they met. That’s not to say they hadn’t had adventures. The almost date night at the alien fight right was definitely at the top of the list, although she was pretty sure it was about one of the most ludicrous events that could have happened to any two people. Not that she was complaining. Holding onto Maggie’s hand and following as she wove her way through the crowd in her beautiful black dress, it was all Alex could do to hold herself together.

Not that composure was a problem when she needed it, when guns were firing and their lives were at stake. She was a DEO agent, after all. But the moments in between - they weren’t even moments, they were giant, flashing, neon signs - seemed to pull her another way entirely. Alex was consumed by every little detail.

The way her whole body went up in flames when Maggie threaded her fingers through hers, pressing their palms close so that each could feel the other’s racing heart. The way her smile tilted ever so slightly when she looked back at her, checking in, to make sure Alex was okay even though she hadn’t let go of her hand, not once. The way her fingertips trailed down Alex’s arm when she showed her how to play pool properly, now that Alex was thankfully beyond her drunken party days, for the most part at least. 

The way she laughed, the way she thought, the way she walked through a room of a thousand people and yet Alex could see only her. The way she way, they way they were...until they weren’t. Or never were to begin with.

Alex had been so sure that what she felt was something they shared. In fact, she didn’t even need to think about it; she felt it easily. That’s how life with Maggie was. Easy. Not that is was boring or ordinary, but it was simple, like everything made sense as long as she was around.

At first it was just case work. When her jurisdiction dipped into local territory, Alex knew she had someone she could call, and catch the bad guy in half the time. And then it was nights at the bar, drinking beer and sometimes scotch and playing pool under the dim lamps of the underground alien hotspot.

Alex found herself having more and more to look forward to. They would play Trivial Pursuit with M’gann at the counter and sit at the back table to watch Kara sing at Karaoke night. When Alex found out about Maggie’s obsession with Bonsai Trees, she laughed and laughed and laughed, holding onto Maggie as she laughed with her.

“They’re so cute! And they smell good,” Maggie insisted, reaching for her beer, which she had sat in the corner of the pool table they were leaning on.

“Okay, Maggie, whatever you say,” Alex said, still giggling.

“No, they are!” Maggie put her drink down and turned back to Alex with a studious look of determination that Maggie always wore when she was intent on winning an argument. She reached out to tuck an auburn lock of hair behind Alex’s ear, and it wasn’t seductive, or even silly, just...caring. Quietly caring, without even trying. That was just how Maggie way.

She tucked Alex’s hair behind her ear and she rested her hand on Alex’s thigh and she said, “They’re like their own little world, you know? No one dies under a Bonsai Tree.”

Alex felt the corner of her mouth twitch, but she was already falling, staring into Maggie’s bright brown eyes, and she hurried to finish the conversation before she lost herself completely.

“No one lives under a Bonsai Tree. They’re tiny.”

“Ladybugs do,” Maggie said. “They have somewhere to go when it starts to rain.

“We’re not ladybugs,” Alex replied.

“We could be,” Maggie argued, taking another drink from her bottle. It was becoming increasingly obvious that both girls were just a tiny bit less than sober. “You and I could totally be ladybugs, if we wanted to.”

“You and I?” Alex asked, raising her eyebrows. The words sounded sweet on her tongue, like the sugary cake Eliza made for Kara each year on her birthday. She could help but repeat the words in her head: you and I, you and I, you and I.

“Yeah.” Maggie shrugged and tapped her bottle against Alex’s. “You and I.”

A world of their own. It was what Alex wanted more than anything. Sure, she had her family and the DEO, and that was fantastical and frightening and everything she hoped it would be. But this, being here with Maggie...this was real.

And then it was gone. Alex had always been a little bit impulsive; not enough to cause a problem, really, but every once in awhile she found herself diving headfirst into things she gave no thought to. So when she pulled Maggie towards her, she wasn’t thinking about all the what ifs and what nots - she was feeling their hearts, beating as one, their quiet nights and wild chases and all the they had shared in such a short time.

She made sure that she was gentle, so Maggie could pull away if she wanted to. But she didn’t. Maggie kissed her back. And then she rejected her anyways.

So it was with great surprise that Alex looked down at her phone, set between her hot cocoa and Kara’s box of donuts, to see the name “Maggie Sawyer” light up the screen. Alex had stopped by Kara’s place after work to eat snacks and talk about their latest excursion, and even though she missed Maggie horribly, the pain was beginning to fade just the slightest bit. 

Of course they had still seen each other after the...incident, rejection, whatever it was. But it was obvious that things were not the same, even as much as Maggie tried to make it so. Now, it had been awhile since they’d spoken, despite the fact that Maggie was almost constantly on her mind.

Hesitantly, Alex picked up the phone.

“Maggie?”

Kara looked up from her place on the sofa, pausing mid-bite to frown at her sister questiongly. Alex waved her hand in her best ‘It’s fine, don’t worry about it’ gesture and headed for the door, seeking somewhere private to talk to Maggie.

“Danvers, hey.” Alex immediately felt the cold sting of hurt slither between the hope and admiration that always came from listening to Maggie. “It’s been a while.”

“Uh, yeah, it has.” Alex didn’t know what else to say. She slipped into the hallway, and sat in one of the chairs at the end of the hall, tapping her free hand on the arm of it out of nervousness. 

“What’s up, are you okay?”

“Oh, yeah, everything is fine. Actually, I need your help,” Maggie said.

Alex’s heart leapt at the thought. A chance to see her again. As much as she knew she should be keeping her distance, she couldn’t resist.

“Help with what?” Alex asked.

“A case. Can you meet me outside National City Hospital?” Maggie said.

“Oh. Okay, sure, I’ll...be there soon.” She hung up the phone and went to get her things from the apartment.

“What was that about?” Kara hadn’t listened in, only for Alex’s sake, but she was still curious.

“Maggie needs help with a case,” Alex explained. She grabbed her purse off of the table and went to get her coat from the hanger by the door. “It’s nothing dangerous, she just needs me to look at something at the station.”

“And you’re okay with that?”

“Yeah!” Alex said, a little higher pitched than usual. Kara didn’t look convinced - she had come over to get another donut, but was now standing in the kitchen with her hands on her hips, looking Alex straight in the eye.

Alex shrunk. “It’s fine, it’s totally fine, it’s just work stuff,” she rambled.

“Okay,” Kara relented, “call me if you need me.”

“I will. Bye, love you,” Alex said, kissing her sister on the cheek before heading out the door and down the hall. She hurried down to the parking lot where her motorcycle was waiting for her. It wasn’t a long drive to the hospital, and she did her best to ignore the butterflies in her stomach along the way.

Maggie’s police cruiser was parked near the front - at least, Alex assumed it was hers, they all looked the same. But there wasn’t much time for worrying about it. Maggie was standing in the entryway, leaning against the brick as she watched Alex pulling in. She looked as beautiful as always, with her long, tawny hair spilling over onto her oversized police jacket. She smiled when she was Alex, and Alex’s dignity melted there and then.

“Danvers, hey, you made it,” Maggie said, pushing off the wall to greet her. Alex, unsure what to do with herself, shoved her hands into and shrugged, though she couldn’t help but smile.

“Here I am.”

“Here you are,” Maggie agreed. “You good?”

She always did have a knack for sensing the unspoken.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good. You said you needed help with something?”

“Follow me,” Maggie said. She led Alex through the glass doors, across the hall, down two sets of stairs, and finally punched in the code outside of a large white door somewhere in a deserted hallway in the basement of the hospital.

Inside there were many large shelves with heavy handles on the outside, and the floor was filled with metal tables covered in white sheets and the occasional body.

“I think you’ve seen the reports of The Christmas Killer,” Maggie said. Alex nodded; it had been all over the news lately. A serial killer had been robbing toy stores, and shooting anyone who got in his way. It was an awful, awful thing to have happen at any occasion, let alone Christmas.

“We’ve almost got the guy. His real name is Ray Johnson, but I don’t think,” Maggie paused to pull back the sheet covering one of the bodies, “he’s entirely human.” There was what looked like a bullet wound in his chest, but the surrounding veins were red and glowing, like there was lava beneath them, and there were burn marks all around the wound. It looked like he had been shot with some sort of laser, or a poisonous compound at the very least.

“That must be an awful way to die,” Alex said. It didn’t matter how many victims she saw; each one was a person, with a life and future, and to see that taken away so violently was truly the worst of humanity, or other species.

“Do you know what it is?” Maggie asked, looking at Alex with sympathetic curiosity.

Alex shook her head. “No. But you said you were close to catching him, right?”

“We got in a tip that he’s going to be going after the Toys “R” Us by fifty-fourth street next. He’s gotten this far because he’s a master of disguise, but if we put operatives in place of all the staff and shoppers, we’ll know which one he is when he comes in. We just need to get close enough to arrest him before he figures out what’s going on, which means going undercover. You in?”

“What do you need me to do?”

While Alex took a few pictures of the wounds to send to J’onn, Maggie explained the plan. Police operatives would take the place of staff and other shoppers tomorrow night. Maggie and Alex were to pose as a couple shopping for Christmas presents for their family, until they could get close enough to shut The Christmas Killer down. Alex was trying not to think about it too much. It was just another job. Go in, play the part, get the bad guy, get out. Keep everyone safe. No problem. No weirdness. They couldn’t afford to get distracted.

The following afternoon, Alex was pacing the walkway of the DEO’s upper floor, waiting for Maggie to arrive. Winn had made them laser-proof vests that was thin enough to fit under regular clothes. There was no way Alex was going to let Maggie go in there unprotected.

“Danvers, there you are.” Alex turned to see Maggie standing below her, outlines by the light of the afternoon sun streaming through the windows. She wore a gray beanie that matched her winter sweater, and her hands were tucked into what Alex presumed was the best pair of mom jeans Maggie could find. All in all, it wasn’t a bad look, as far as undercover goes.

“Hey, Maggie,” Alex said, smiling down at her. Everything was going to be fine, as long as Maggie was around. Alex led her to the armory and pulled one of the vests off the rack. 

“Here you go, one extra-thin laser-proof undercover vest. Ray what’s-his-face will have nothing on you with this on,” she explained.

Maggie grabbed it with a flourish and held it out in front of her. “As if he ever had a chance. Where’s yours?”

“I don’t need a vest!” Alex pouted. She was well aware of her mortality, but she had been through way worse and come out perfectly fine. She had counted on her regular gear being more than enough.

But Maggie’s superhero stance and accusatory stare did more to her than any laser beam ever could.

“Alex. Put your vest on.”

Alex crossed her arms.

“Alex,” Maggie threatened, her eyes narrowing the slightest bit.

“Fine,” Alex grumbled, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, and went to fetch her vest. She turned back around to put it on, but didn’t very far; Maggie was standing with her back to Alex, her sweater on the ground in front of her, as she unzipped the vest to put it on. 

Of course she had to take her shirt off to put the vest on under it, there was nothing weird about that, but by the time she could coax her brain into thinking again, her own vest had slipped from her frozen hands and landed on the floor with a resounding thud.

Maggie turned around at the sound and, realizing what had happened, looked up at Alex with concern. “You good there, Danvers?”

“What?” Alex stamered. “Oh, um, yeah, sorry…” She bent to pick up her vest and stood there with her eyes down, fumbling at the fabric as she desperately tried to keep her eyes on the floor in front of her. “I just, I got...um…”

“Distracted?” She didn’t have to look up to hear the amusement in Maggie’s tone.

“Yeah.” Alex bit her lip to stop herself from embarrassing herself any worse. She didn’t look up until Maggie took the vest out of her hands, having gotten herself ready while Alex was still slightly bamboozled.

“Here, arms up,” Maggie said, tugging on Alex’s shirt.

“What?” Alex asked.

“Arms up!” She insisted, trying to be stern, but failing by way of giggles. Alex laughed too and she held her arms over her head so that Maggie could pull her shirt off and put the vest on for her.

“There. Now we’re good to go,” she proclaimed.

“One more thing!” Alex picked a pair of purses off the nearby table. Inside, there were two handguns, calibrated for alien defense.

“These should knock him out,” she explained, showing her the gun and then offering her one of the purses. “Just, be careful, Maggie.”

Maggie nodded. “You too.”

They drove around for a while, circling the city in Alex’s black van until Maggie got word that Ray had entered the store. “Way Down We Go” by Kaleo was just finishing on the radio when they pulled into a space near the back of the lot, leaving plenty of room for the NCPD truck that would take The Christmas Killer to jail. 

The silence of the moment was intimidating. They sat together for a few seconds after Alex had cut the engine before Maggie spoke up.

“You ready?”

Alex nodded. “Let’s go get the bad guy.”

They walked arm and arm through the lot and the sliding doors at the front of the store. Alex recognized a few of the faces behind the counters, and that made her feel slightly better, but the closer they got, the more worried Alex became. What if something happened to her?

As they went past the detectors and the holiday displays, Maggie tugged on Alex’s sleeve, nodding ever so slightly towards the other end of the store. A man with short black hair and a seemingly innocent demeanor was wandering around on the other end of the isles. According to Maggie’s radio, that was their guy. They would have to wait until they could get close to him - if he sensed something was off, he’d shoot everyone in sight.

Just at that moment, he looked up, gazing across at Alex and Maggie. Alex stiffened, but Maggie reached out and put her hand on Alex’s cheek, turning her head to look her in the eyes.

“Hey. It’s gonna be fine.” Her voice was soft, soothing, and the way her thumb ran over Alex’s skin made her feel instantly safe. Somewhere in her mind, she was reminded that they were just playing pretend, but Alex desperately wanted it to last.

“Now come on!” Maggie suddenly shouted, grabbing Alex by the hand and pulling her between dolls and the jump ropes. Alex stumbled along behind her, almost forgetting the danger that they were in, at least for the moment.

“Around the back, we can sneak up on him,” Alex said, leaning down close to Maggie’s ear so that she could speak quietly. She nodded, and though there was no one around to see them, Alex found herself gripping Maggie’s hand even harder. She couldn’t bear to let her go now. She didn’t know if she ever could.

They went past the remote control cars, through the video games, and down and art isle before they reached the other side of the store. It had only taken a few minutes at most, but Ray was nowhere in sight. Alex and Maggie looked up at each other, and Alex was about to speak up when - 

“Don’t. Move.”

Alex and Maggie heard the unmistakable click of a gun loading, and the girls put their hands up, turning around slowly to face the serial killer in front of them.

“You think I didn’t notice what was going on here?” His voice was shallow and gravely, and there was something sinister about it that made Alex shiver.

“There’s no way out of this, Ray,” Maggie said. She was calm and even a little comforting, despite the circumstances, and Alex knew that was a result of her extensive training in the art of negotiation. “Just put down the gun. We can help you.”

“Help me? Is that what this is?” He growled. One of the operatives in the nearby isles had tipped the silent alarm, and now there were a dozen armed agents surrounding them, their weapons trained on the man in the middle of it all.

“I promise, Ray, we can help. We can make it better. But you pull that trigger and I can’t do anything anymore,” Maggie pleaded.

“Try me.”

A single shot went off, and then a dozen, and that was all that Maggie knew; in the chaos she dropped to the ground, pulling Alex with her, while the officers around her took out the man who had himself taken so many innocent lives. She cradled her close, keeping her as safe as she could from the cacophony around them, until the noise faded into tiny whimpering sound that was coming from below her.

“Alex, are you okay?” She seemed fine; they had the bullet proof vests, after all, there wasn’t much of a change that a shot could be fatal, at least below the neck, unless…

Maggie suddenly realized that there was blood pouring from Alex’s left wrist, much, much faster than anything that might have been easily treatable. The killer hadn’t been aiming at her heart - he had been aiming at shot the artery that was exposed, and he had hit his target bang on.

“Alex, baby, don’t die, don’t die,” Maggie begged, not caring about the tears that were falling as she shifted Alex onto her lap, pressing on Alex’s wound with the sleeve of her shirt to try and stop the bleeding as best as she could. “We need an ambulance!”

But Alex was already going; her pale skin had a lackluster tint to it, and though she was trying to stay awake, Maggie could see her eyes starting to close.

“Alex, stay with me.” She kept one hand pressed on the wound and used the other to cradle her, stroking her hair and rocking her as best as she could. 

“Think about Kara, Alex. She needs you.” Maggie was crying now, hear tears falling onto Alex’s chest, and she could barely talk anymore.

But she couldn’t let Alex die without her knowing.

“Alex, I need you,” Maggie whispered. “Alex I love you, don’t leave me.”

The last thing Alex saw was Maggie’s face, leaning down to kiss her forehead, before the world faded to black.

She awoke several days later in the DEO’s medical bay, groggy but alive, and she blinked against the harsh light of the lamps overhead. 

“Kara? Maggie?”

“Hey, I’m here,” Kara said. She was standing at Alex’s bedside, holding on to her good hand as best as she could with all the wires around her. She sounded relieved. “Maggie’s here too, she’s over there.”

Maggie was sitting in the bed beside Alex’s. She, too, was hooked up to the machines, but she had a book in her hand, and seemed fine, other than a few fading bruises here and there where she had hit the ground.

“Danvers, hey.” Her voice was honey sweet and gentle, as to not to bother the still out-of-it Alex. “We thought we’d lost you there, for a while.”

“Nah,” Alex croaked, “I’m too stubborn to die. Are you hurt?”

“No, I’m fine, Alex. You needed a lot of blood. I volunteered,” she smiled sheepishly. “You wouldn’t have almost died if wasn’t for me, anyways.”

Alex’s vision was still a little blurry, but she could hear the distress in Maggie’s voice, and she rushed to comfort her, even in her state.

“Maggie, it is not your fault. You saved my life.”

There was silence in the room. And then, “I think you saved mine.”

“Alex, I’m gonna go get J’onn, I’ll be right back,” Kara said. She kissed Alex on the forehead before heading out the door, leaving her alone with Maggie for a few minutes.

Maggie propped herself up on her forearm, leaving over the edge so that her face as close to Alex’s.

“Can I ask you something?” She said.

Alex snorted. “I don’t think I could stop you.”

Maggie smiled back down at her, glad to see Alex in a good mood. “Is it...okay...if I kiss you?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

And that year, Christmas came in the best way that it could have - safe and warm in the arms - and lips - of the person she loved.


End file.
